vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Jason)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru during the Lostbelt incidents of Fate/Grand Order. Unlike his form in Okeanos, this version is decidedly more heroic. Saber's True Name is Jason, an ancient Greek hero who led the Argonauts, a coalition of nearly every hero in Greece. Taken at a young age to be trained by Chiron, he was sent on a quest to obtain the Golden Fleece by his father's half-brother, Pelias. During his travels, Jason would end up enticing and marrying Medea, but after breaking his vow to love her forever, she murdered his family and cost him his kingdom. Thus, Jason spent his last years as a lonely beggar, before ultimately being crushed by the stern of the rotting Argo. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Astrapste Argo | 6-C. High 6-C with Astrapste Argo Name: Saber, Jason Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Argonaut, Hero Scout Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing with the Golden Fleece, Summoning (Capable of summoning the heroes who sailed with him on the Argo), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Conquering the Distant Sea Routes with Friends (Functions similar to the Charisma skill), possible minor Toon Force, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR |-|Atlantis=All previous abilities plus Nanotechnology (While he didn't implemented himself with nanomachines, he used it to turn Golden Hind into Argo), Energy Projection, Weather Manipulation and Summoning (As Argo is originally Golden Hind, he should have these abilities) and Illusion Creation (Medea gave him an ability to cover up his own wounds, letting other see that he is fine when he is not) Attack Potency: Island level (As a servant with C rank Strength, he should be comparable to Sasaki Kojirou). Higher with Astrapste Argo (Capable of summoning the Argonauts for combat, including Heracles, Atalanta and Medea Lily) | Island level (Was able to kill one of the nanomachines amped soldiers and somehow fought Chiron even in near death). Large Island level with Astrapste Argo (As it was originally Golden Hind, it should be comparable to it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (As a combat applicable servant with B+ rank agility, he should be at least this fast) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level (As a Servant with B rank Endurance, he should be comparable to Artoria Pendragon) | Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: As a fighter, Jason's skills with the sword are mediocre despite his past training with Chiron, though they are manageable enough to allow him to hold his own for a bit but nothing more. However, Jason's true power lies in his charisma and ability as a leader, having been the one to gather numerous Greek heroes under his leadership including the famous hero Heracles, who even listens to his commands even while summoned as a Berserker. Thus Jason has the allies that once sailed with him on the Argo to do the fighting for him, doing so to great efficiency. His tactical prowess as a leader shows even in the battle at Solomon's Temple, organizing the Servants to defend Heracles while he takes on the Demon Gods. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. If Jason's standing is that of a villain, his Noble Phantasm will be dramatically weakened due to the Argonauts refusing to help. Key: Base | Atlantis Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm File:Jason_NP.gif|Activation in Fate/Grand Order Astrapste Argo: The Dazzling Ship That Rends The Heavens: Jason's Noble Phantasm, representing his own command of the Argo. It allows him to summon the heroes who sailed with him and overwhelm the enemy with a simultaneous assault. If Jason's standing in the battle is just, the crew's approval will be raised and they will unleash a greater number of attacks. However, if his standing is that of a villain, none of them will support him and the Noble Phantasm's strength will be dropped dramatically. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Jason has B-rank Magic Resistance, negating spells with a chant below three verses, and making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. Riding: The class skill of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. At B-Rank, Jason can ride any animal or vehicle with supernatural skill, even if they did not exist in his time period. However, he cannot ride the likes of Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills Conquering the Distant Sea Routes with Friends: A limited form of the Charisma skill, which specifically emboldens the heroes who sailed alongside him on the Argo, which encompasses many heroes of Greek mythology. It is also, somehow, able to encourage those who did not sail along with him. Insight in the Jaws of Death: A skill reflecting Jason's ability to escape from dangerous situations. By acting as if he is throwing his own life away, he is able to receive a flash of inspiration to allow him to escape unscathed. However, Jason hates this ability of his with every fiber of his being, as he must be in a life-threatening situation for this skill to take effect. The Sought After Golden Fleece: The fleece made out of golden fur he obtained at the end of his adventure. When used properly, it is able to summon the Colchis Dragon. However, it is unknown if Jason has the knowledge to properly utilize it in this way, but he can at least use it to heal himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 6